Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) capable of generating white light are projected to become the dominant source of lighting in the commercial and residential sectors in the future. Recent research has demonstrated that such LEDs can be intensity modulated at a high bandwidth. When combined with the high optical power intensities (tens of Watts) in typical indoor lighting conditions, the high modulation rate offers the potential for broadband wireless data communication in the hundreds of Mbps.
There are various challenges to enabling Visible Light Communication (VLC): (i) the absence of a native reverse link; and (ii) a backhaul to deliver data to the LED light. Without an adequate reserve link suitable for communicating feedback information, it is difficult to efficiently utilize the forward link including the VLC communications.
Based on the above discussion, there is a need for new methods and apparatus to efficiently deliver data to an LED device. It would also be advantageous if new methods and apparatus were developed to support efficient VLC communications from the LED device to user equipment (UE) devices.